A Demon's Quest
by iCyFiReGoDdEsS
Summary: My first fic. What happens after the Sacred Jewel becomes whole? Read to find out. Read and Review please!


**Chapter 1**

I was always different. I was born that way. My name is Psyche. I have one sister. She's all human and her name is Jo. She doesn't like me all too well. She sees me as...different. I'm a half dog demon and half human. Everyone pushes me aside. I'm an outcast. Jo is the closest thing to a friend I have in this world.

Mom, being a human, died years ago. Dad was killed by a priestess named, Kikyo. I've sworn revenge in his favor. Unfortunately, he failed. Mother told me he wished to be a human like her. If he could have told Kikyo.

Now that Kikyo is dead, I have set my sights to her killer, Inuyasha. I am nearing the Enchanted Well.

"Over here!" someone called. It sounds like a human. Smells like one, too. I sense three humans, two demons, and...a half-demon?

"It's right..." They all stop at the well. I have hidden myself in a tree.

"Kagome, I sense something is near," the one with the staff said.

"You fell it too, Miroku?" The one with the giant boomerang said.

Finally, the red one speaks. "I'll go check it out." As soon as he was done talking, he disappeared.

I'm in this tree, safe and sound.

"AHHHH!"

"Shhh! You want to wake the dead?" It's the red one.

"Magic Claw Wind..."

"Shut up, damn girl. Who are you?"

"I'm, I'm...Psyche. Please don't..."

"I have no need to kill something as..."

"Inuyasha! Where are you?"

"Inuyasha?" Is he the onewho killed Kikyo? "Damn you!"

"Huh!" Inuyasha turned his head just in time for my fist to meet his face. OMG. He's falling from the tree.

"Inuyasha!" The school girl is running to him as I jump to my feet.

"Inuyasha!" I say pointedly at him accusingly. "You killed my prize!"

"Who!"

"The Keeper of the Shikon Jewel! That's who!"

"Kikyo?" Everyone said in unison.

"Yes, Kikyo! Bastard. I'll kill you!"

"Wait! I didn't kill Kikyo!"

"If not by your hand, then who's?"

"Naraku, that's who!" Everyone has their weapons drawn to me. If they want a game, I'll give them a game.

"Hiraicos!"

"Wind Tunnel!"

"Sango, Miroku! Can't we talk this over first? Please." School girl's looking at me.

"Tell me your name? Mine's Kagome."

I just snorted at her. "Psyche."

"Pleasure. Please join us."

"It's the least you could do after attacking me under wrongful accusations." The girl named Kagome jumped in the well.

"Who and what are you doing here? Surely you can't combat with a demon slayer?"

"Huh. I have no need for you, mortal! I'm here for the half breed, Inuyasha. You, Dog Boy!"

"Don't ever call me Dog Boy!"

"You dare raise your voice to me, half breed?"

"You're no better. You are just like me little girl."

"Pfft! I'll slash your face off if you call me girl again!"

Yeah, so begins my wonderful encounter.

"Hello Psyche. My name is Shippo. Don't mind Inuyasha. He's always like that. Kagome keeps him in line though. Most of the time, he's a real pain in the..."

"Shippo! I'm gonna kill you." Isn't he a weird one. He's chasing the poor fox demon. Wait. The air smells of a full demon approaching. I see dog boy smells it, too.

"Sesshomaru."

"Who!"

"Inuyasha's brother. He tries to take Inuyasha's sword, Tetsusaiga. He can't take the sword though, being a full demon and all."

"He has some nerve coming here." Before I can say anything, this Sesshomaru is before us.

"So Inuyasha. I see you have a ner pet. Spare youself the humiliation and hand over your sword."

"You fool! I don't know this girl! She attacked me!"

"All is well. Just surrender your sword to me."

"Never. WIND SCAR!" Sesshomaru jumped out of the way. "Damn you Sesshomaru,"

"Maybe I should see your head on a platter!"

"You dare speak to me, girl?"

"GRRR! I have a name! Magic CLAW WIND STRIKE!" I got his face! He looks unamused. I'll just keep slashing.

"Uhh. Girl you are an amusing one. I will have great pleasure killing you."

"Sesshomaru, you're pitiful."

"Hmm?"

"IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!" Yes, Inuyasha got him right in the stomach.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'll return for the sword. And the girl." He vanished. Why did Inuyasha "save" me? I'll have to stick around and find out then.

"Dog girl! What were you thinking!" I attempt another fist to his face, but he blocks it.

"Don't call me dog girl, half breed. I may be a half demon, but I have good intentions not to kill you."

"Stick around, girl. I want to keep and eye on you."

"Yes Psyche. We would be honored to know you."

"Please, Psyche. Maybe you can protect me from Inuyasha."

"I'll show you protection." Inuyasha started to chase Shippo again.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome. "Here, Psyche. I bought you a kimono. I hope you will like it. It's black." Duh!

"Thank you/"

"Please join us. We could use anohter. Inuyasha doesn't always think and we need someone who can. Would you stay?" She invites me to stay? This Inuyasha is definitely one I want to get to know. I've spent most of my life trying to find him and now I have.

"Yes, I will stay."

"Great then."

What did I just do?

* * *

-Hey, not so hot with writing stories. Tell me what you think. Be honest. Outie 

Kichi-chan


End file.
